Momentos angelicales-trozos de vida de unos Casi Ángeles
by LGringoire
Summary: Una serie de one-shots sobre el programa argentino, inspiradas por canciónes. Atención: NO escrita por una hispanohablante, así que estoy casi segura que hay errores... Perdonenme, espero que les guste igual!
1. 1 Under my skin (2nda temporada, cap 53)

_**Under my skin**_

"_I've got you under my skin_

_I have got you deep in the heart of me…"_

Ese microfóno viejo, ese traje, ese gorro; la comicidad de Rama en su versión Frank Sinatra es innegable...

Cuantas ganas tendrías de reir!

Pero no podes; tal vez porque estás demasiado sorprendida, o quizás simplemente no lo quieres. Ya sabes, es algo raro para ti... Igual, también hay que tener en cuenta el tiempo que pasó desde la ultima vez que alguien hizo semejante cosa sólo para verte feliz; seguro que son años. Cuantos?

Pero ahora no es eso, lo que realmente te importa.

En realidad, nada te importa: bajaste la guardia, y te dejás acunar por esa melodía dulce, la misma melodía que tu padre cantaba tan bien.

_**Bajo mi piel**_, eso dice el tema.

Y es allí que, a poco a poco, ese rubio tenaz se está ganando su lugar.

Allí, claro, y en tu corazón.

_Buenas... Soy nueva en el sitio. : )_

_Igual, esta va a ser una serie de one-shots sobre algunos momentos de Casi __Á__ngeles, inspiradas por frases de canciones que me gustan (y, quiz__á__z, que no me gustan). Les pido perdon, ya sé que comitiré un mont__ó__n de errores, pero sean clementes, porque el espa__ñ__ol no es mi idioma y lo aprend__í__ solita, as__í__ que no lo hablo muy bien xD_

_Bueno, espero que la primera fic (que, entre paréntesis, es de mi pareja favorita) no les parezca tan mala. El capítulo a que se refire es, claramente, Bajo mi piel, de la segunda temporada._

_Hasta la proxima! _


	2. 2 Gypsy (segunda temporada, cap 75)

**_2. Gypsy_**

_"Cause I'm a gypsy... Are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me!" Gypsy, Shakira_

-Shh... Despacio, che. No nos tienen que oír!-

-Ya sé, que te pensás? 3,2, 1... ¡Vamos!

La calma que impera en el baño del Hogar Mágico parece casi irreal, y seguramente es muy rara; solo hay el agua que corre a perturbar la quietud, junto a las charlas de Melody y Tefi, quién ocupan las dos duchas.

...Es tiempo de venganza.

-...Ese pibe es un caño!-

-Y Thiago? Que te parece Thiago?-

Silenciosas como los gatos, hay que ser, y rápidas como la luz; no tienen que darse cuenta de nada. Jazmín espera pacientemente que Mar cumpla su parte.

Al "ok" de su amiga sonríe, y tal como entraron salen del baño.

Llevan en sus manos, casi fuera un trofeo, la ropa de la Jirafa y del Fideo.

-Misión cumplida.-

Mar ya está pensando en la cara de esas dos chetas, y a Vale que seguro explotará en carcajadas cuando le van a contar la burla.

A Jazmín también se le escapa una risita.

-I'm a gypsy- taratea.

-I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me...-


	3. 3 Viajes Por Cielo (2 T, último cap)

**_Dietro un miraggio c'è sempre un miraggio da considerare_**

**_Come del resto alla fine di un viaggio c'è sempre un viaggio da ricominciare…_**

**_(Detrás de una ilusión siempre hay una ilusión que considerar_**

**_Así como al final de un viaje siempre hay un viaje que reempezar)_**

**_Viaggi e Miraggi, Francesco De Gregori_**

Hoy, hoy se va a terminar un viaje.

Dos años de sueños, de experiencias, de cosas feas y lindas tendrán su coronación esta noche: los chicos están listos. Ya sé lo que va a ocurrir en unas horas, cuando van a abrir el libro de las siete llaves; lo que no puedo ni imaginar, a pesar del conocimiento absoluto, es como se pueda concluir este nuevo camino.

Habrá que luchar, el futuro será peligroso. Con qué se cruzarán los chicos? Tengo que admitir que un poco me molesta no saberlo; sin embargo, trato de tomar las cosas con filosofia... Las incognitas son la verdadera belleza del viajar.

Así que se termina un ciclo, y empieza otro nuevo, en el cual no voy a poderlos acompañar, mis chicos.

Y mientras pienso en ustedes, y ya casi me parecen una ilusión, espero que les llegue mi augurio.

Buen viaje, casi ángeles.


End file.
